<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6 Years Old by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899730">6 Years Old</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny x Reader, Dean x Kristy, mary x john, sam x jess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6 Years Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Daddy!” You giggled, running up to him. You just finished your first day of kindergarten and wanted to tell him all about it. Sam was in first grade, and Dean was in fifth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted you. “There’s my big girl.” He grinned. “Glad to see you smiling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys followed, waving to their father. They had walked you from your kindergarten area to the parking lot. Both were protective of you and wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly. “This is Benny.” Dean motioned to the slightly larger boy with him. “He just transferred here this year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Benny.” He grinned. “Where’d you transfer from?” He asked as you played with his beard. “These boys treating you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louisiana, sir.” He smiled back, his accent prominent. “Dean’s been a huge help.” He told him honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, glad to hear it.” He ruffled Dean’s hair. “You’re welcome to have after school snacks with us. Mary made some peanut butter cookies.” He chuckled as you wiggled excitedly since they were your favorite. “Our house is always open to the kids’ friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’ll come.” Benny nodded. “My mama works late so…” He shrugged and grinned at Dean. Dean looked excited to hang out with his new friend. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You sniffled as you held your knee, eyeing the scrape. You knew you weren’t supposed to be playing on the monkey bars without your brothers, but they had looked so fun on the big kid playground. You’d fallen and gotten hurt. You made a face at the blood, but didn’t look away. Benny jogged over and crouched. “You okay, cher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your bottom lip trembled. “I-It hurts.” You said quietly. “I’m gonna be in trouble, too.” You looked up at him. “I’m not ‘sposedta play on the monkey bars without Sammy and Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked apologetic and nodded. “Yeah, you’re little still.” He stood up. “I’ll help you clean it?” He offered his hand. “Get you a bandaid and all that, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded quickly, taking his hand and clutching to it. “Thanks, Benny.” You smiled up at him, wiping your eyes. You limped, your leg sore. He surprised you by just picking you up, making you stare at him with wide eyes. Sure, Dean could pick you up, but you weren’t used to anyone else. “You’re strong!” You gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at you. “The strongest. I make sure and eat my veggies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were sure you wanted to eat veggies after that. He set you on the counter and went to get the first aid kit. John was in the garage and Mary was out front chatting with a neighbor, so you weren’t getting in trouble just yet. You hoped he came back quickly and smiled as he did. “Will it hurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little.” He said honestly. “But it’ll pass.” He promised. He quickly cleaned it and dried it up gently, making sure he got the right size bandaid. “There. Good as new.” He laughed as you hugged him. “You’re welcome.” He rubbed your back as Mary came in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little one got a scrape. I fixed it, ma’am.” He looked at her shyly. “She’s fine now.” He told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled softly at him. “Thank you, Benny. Are you staying for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brightened. “Sure. Thank you.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You poked your head in Dean’s room. “Did you figure out who you’re asking to prom? Don’t tell me you’re not going, it’s your senior year!” He’d been on the fence on whether he was going or not, and you were trying to convince him to. Hell, you were in 8th grade and already looking forward to yours. Even if you wouldn’t get the date you’d like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I don’t know. Benny’s trying to convince me too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” You nodded. “Is he taking someone?” You asked casually. You always tried to hide your crush on him. It had been years and you still didn’t want it known, especially to your brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, some Sarah chick. She’s friends with Abby so he’s trying to say I should take Abby even though I told him no.” He sighed again. “He’s persistent.” He rolled his eyes. “He’s got a soft spot for you. Tell him you want me to stay home and bond or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I can if you really want me to, De. I just don’t want you missing out.” You shrugged. “Isn’t this something that everyone looks forward to?” Moving forward you plopped on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually.” He shrugged. “I’m just not interested in taking anyone.” He said easily. “Why would I wanna spend a ton of money on some chick I’m not dating, who I will probably never see after highschool? Prom is expensive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I guess I can see that. I’ll talk to Benny, okay?” Not that you minded honestly. “I’ll get you out of prom...but you owe me an ice cream cone.” You nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” He said gratefully. “I’ll even watch a movie with you.” He promised. “I’m sure Sammy will be out with his nerdy friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” You agreed. “We’ll make a pizza since everything will be packed.” You looked forward to spending time with him. Of course you had your issues with each other at times- you were siblings, but for the most part you were close. You considered your brothers two of your closest friends. Ones that you failed to talk about boys with. With that subject, you just pushed everything down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” He kissed your head. “Benny is coming for dinner anyway tonight so I’ll leave you to your magic.” He told you. “Mom’s making her lasagna and garlic bread.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yum.” You said with a chuckle, getting up. “See you then.” You ruffled his hair and ran off before he had time to ruffle yours back. Now you had to get ready for Benny to come over. You slipped into your room and let out a breath. You spent the next hour trying not to look like you were overly into how you looked. It was a process.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Benny knocked on your door, peeking his head in. “Dean said you wanted to see me, Cher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed. “Yeah, wanted to chat.” You said shyly. You put down the book you were reading. “About prom...and Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s chickening out, isn’t he?” He huffed. “That punk.” He muttered, making you chuckle. “Told him he’s gon’ regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just doesn’t see the point, Benny.” You pouted. “He’s not really into it.” Which was true. “And besides, we’re gonna spend some time together. He’s gonna be going to college and not have time for his baby sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny sighed. “I guess I can see that.” He nodded. “But he’s ditching his best friend.” He said unhappily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have a date I hear.” You countered. “So, you’ll have company either way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Yeah.” He agreed. “Just somethin’ I looked forward too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe go camping or something before graduation?” You offered. “I think he’d be more comfortable with that. I mean, you’ve known Dean a long time. Does anything about prom besides girls sound like his thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’d be there.” He said stubbornly. “I get it.” He sighed. “Yeah maybe I’ll plan somethin’.” He adjusted his shirt. “Hope y’all have a good time at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled softly. “If you get bored...we’ll have pizza.” You chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind.” He promised. “Ready for dinner?” He motioned to the door. “It’s smellin’ amazin’.” Benny always did have a weak spot for your mom’s cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and followed him out, silently hoping he didn’t stay long with Sarah and she was just a date. Which you knew was kinda mean, and he probably didn’t look at you that way...but still. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You pouted as you watched Benny help Dean pack up for college. You knew that both boys would be gone that weekend. You crossed your arms and leaned against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re five, pouting.” Sam teased you as he stood by you, not wanting to help. “You won’t have to hide your favorite chips from Benny anymore.” He nudged you. “That’s gotta be a bonus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” You sounded sad at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, they’ll come visit.” He said gently. “Plus, you still have me for a few years.” Sam put his arm around you, giving your shoulder a squeeze. “Wanna see if they wanna go bowling or something before they leave? Maybe that laser tag place that just opened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “Yeah, like one last fun night?” You asked, hopeful. Dean was going to school 8 hours away, and Benny would be 12 hours away. Would they come back to town after? Or stay where they made their new lives? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Sam assured. He would be missing Dean as well. “How about you go bug dad and I’ll go talk to them about one last fun night? Dad’s doing that thing where he pretends he’s fine but we both know he’s a bit emotional over the ‘first born’ leaving. God help us when you go to college.” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned. “It’ll be a ‘finally’ moment for me. I’ll be all alone for a year.” You chuckled, going to find your father. “Daddyyyyy.” You sang when you found him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s my princess need?” He chuckled. “That’s the only time you call me that.” John knew it was likely the fact that Benny and Dean were leaving, but wanted to let you tell him in time. “Want money for the mall?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later.” You grinned. “Can we have a family night at the new laser place? Sammy thought it’d be nice if we got Dean and Benny to go before they left.” You tried not to look too sad. “He’s talking to them now. And we both know mom is gonna be crying about her first baby leaving…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course she is.” He chuckled. “Sure. Sounds good to me.” He walked over and kissed the top of your head. “I’ll go talk to her and you go talk to the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” You hugged him. You kissed his cheek before rushing off to talk to the guys. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“There’s my baby sister!” Dean beamed as he walked out back. You and your friends were enjoying the sun before your graduation the following day. They’d come home from school with you for a sleepover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“De!” You said excitedly as you rushed to him. “My gosh you’ve aged.” You teased as you poked his stubble. “You’re getting olddddd.” You laughed as he gave you a bitch face. “Is Sammy here yet?” You peeked around him to see if your other brother was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost. Said he’s in town.” Dean grinned. “You’re so grown up.” He hugged you and lifted you slightly. “Benny will be here tonight. Said his girlfriend didn’t get off work until like 11 last night and he wanted to let her sleep before the long drive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You licked your lips and nodded. “Oh, okay. Cool.” You nodded. “Thanks for coming.” You squeezed him. You hadn’t seen him since the summer before, and that had been a short visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Sam would arrive and the night would turn dark, everyone out back making s’mores. Benny arrived just before ten, bringing drinks for the older crowd which was really just the boys. John and Mary had turned in for the night, eager to see you graduate the next morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stayed close with your friends but made sure your brothers were included too. “Alright, sport. You don’t want to look tired for tomorrow. Bed time!” Dean announced. “Mom’s gonna be making breakfast first thing. Which I can tell Benny is looking forward to.” He pointed to his best friend, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always, brother. I missed your ma’s cookin’.” He chuckled. “It’s the best, sugar.” He told his girl. “You’re in for a treat, cher.” He kissed her temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit hard on your lip, telling yourself you’d be out away at college soon and you could finally finally find someone to get over your crush. Especially after hearing him use a term you’d never heard aimed at anyone besides you. “Yeah, lets go to bed.” You agreed, surprising yourself at how your heart kind of hurt. You stood and gathered your phone and things. Your friends followed suit. “See you boys tomorrow.” You said casually and took your friends down to the den where sleeping bags were set up. They knew about your crush on Benny, but said nothing. They simply all got ready for bed, taking turns in the bathroom to brush their teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you were ready, you curled up in your bag, focusing on the future. You’d be attending college in New York City, which would be a huge change from your little town. You were sure you’d find happiness there. Closing your eyes, you hoped for the best. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Holding your phone up, you watched the screen flick before Dean’s face appeared. “Hi, Dean!” You grinned. “It’s the first snow.” You told him, the large flakes falling all around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure is.” He chuckled. “Enjoying it?” He sat back, clearly on his couch. “You look happy.” Which was something he was pleased about. He looked away for a moment and called to someone in the other room. “Sure, I’ll have a beer, babe.” His green eyes went back to you. “How’s school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raised your eyebrows. “Good. Sounds like you’re enjoying yourself!” You giggled. “I’m looking forward to Christmas.” You’d already started shopping for your family the past couple weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” He winked. “And I’m excited, too. Mom’s already planned the menu.” That made you laugh. She was cooking more than ever since the house was empty. You were sure that your dad’s coworkers were just loving that since she usually sent them with him to work. “So, did you hear Sammy’s bringing home his girlfriend this year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped. “No.” You shook your head. “And you? Plus one?” You we’re excited for Sam and hoped to be welcoming to his girlfriend. “Whoever this ‘babe’ is that’s getting you a beer?” You chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A secret.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t appreciate being a secret.” A voice came. “Should I stay over here so your sister can’t see me? Hi, Y/N, by the way! He talks about you a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! Lemme see! Please De. I’ll keep a secret!” You pouted. You batted your eyelashes. “Or I’ll text Benny and whine you’re being meeeeean.” You teased him, smirking as you saw him fighting with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise you won’t tell? I need you to swear, Y/N.” He told you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You raised an eyebrow. “I still keep secrets from when you were in middle school, dork.” You reminded him. “Don’t make me spill to whoever the hell is in that room.” You smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned and handed his phone off to his ‘babe.’ “Getting blackmailed by my baby sister.” He muttered, making you laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The face filled the screen and you beamed. “Hello!!” You said excitedly. There stood a pretty brunette with brown eyes. “I’m glad he caved.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Kristy.” She waved. “I woulda wrestled him for the phone.” She joked, shooting Dean a playful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My kinda girl.” You grinned. “You’re so pretty!!” You complimented. “What’re you doing with his ugly mug?” You teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! We have the same genes.” Dean's voice came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made you laugh harder. “Yeah, but I got the good ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only in it for the car.” Kristy giggled. You heard Dean gasp in the background. “So, Dean says you’re a freshman in college? Do you have any idea what you want to major in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” You admitted. “I like too many things!” You sighed. “Writing, or photography, or science.” You rambled. “I honestly thought about putting everything in a hat and pulling out a slip of paper.” Which sounded like a damn good idea at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “It’ll come to you one day.” She assured. “Just make sure to have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too much!” Dean said. “No frat parties!” He got up to stand next to her. “No sororities!” He pointed his finger at the camera. “Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled your eyes. “Sure, De.” You brushed it off. “Like you are being the innocent one! We know that’s Sammy.” Which was true. Sammy had always been the one that sure, had words with John now and then...was the closest to perfect out of the three of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” He agreed with a huff. “Just be safe okay? And you know I’d rush over if need be.” He promised. “Even it’d take me like...what 18 hours or something to get there? Sorry, not flying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “Thanks. I’d probably call Benny if he’s closer.” You shrugged as if it was nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Benny is always your number one choice.” He chuckled. “Been that way since you were 6.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “Yeah, sure.” At least he wasn’t bringing up your crush on the man- there was no way he didn’t figure </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> out over the last 12 years. You were sure everyone knew at that point. Which was slightly embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay safe, kiddo.” He grinned. “I’ll talk to you soon okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, De.” You waved. “Bye Kristy!” You smiled brightly. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You settled your bag on your shoulder as you pulled out a duffel from your car at your parents. You were looking forward to eating something a little more nutritious that what you’d been eating in your dorm for the past few months. You couldn’t get home for Thanksgiving, which had bummed everyone out. You figured you were the first Winchester there and you jumped as a bike roared behind you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Cher.” Benny grinned as he shut it off. “I wanted to beat your brothers home.” He chuckled as you had your hand on your chest. “How was your drive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long.” You said honestly. “But nice to clear my head out.” You eyed his beard that had grown out slightly. “How about yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Needed.” He nodded, hanging up his helmet. “Welcome hug?” He opened his arms. “Can’t come back here without getting a hug from you and some of your momma’s cookin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted. “And fun with Dean.” You dropped your bags anyway to go hug him tight. “Missed you.” You said honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted you. “Missed you, too.” He kissed your head. “Now let’s get inside.” He kept his arm around you as you both walked. Barely stopping, he leaned down to get your bags in one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled, instantly feeling better with him around. His scent was always welcoming. And, despite your hopes, being away had done nothing to kill your crush on him. It made it worse because it felt like part of you was missing. It sucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set your bags down once inside and greeted your parents happily. Your mother hugged him happily, seeing him as one of her boys. “So, Sam and Dean will be here tomorrow.” She sighed. “Jess got called in last minute, which I get. She’s a nurse. And Dean was Dean and mixed up days.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love Dean’s excuse.” You snorted. “More dinner for us!” You grinned. “Whatcha make?” You were all but bouncing on your feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John laughed, shaking his head. “Just like your brother.” He teased. “Gonna take us all out to eat, give your mom a break before everyone else shows up.” He smiled at her. “So, go put your bags in your room and we’ll head out. There’s a new steak place about twenty minutes away that I’ve been wanting to try.” John told Benny, kneeing he loved steaks, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny put a hand on his chest. “Oh, sounds wonderful.” He chuckled and grabbed your bags for you again. “We’ll freshen up, too.” He assured them. Mary and John shared a look as the two of you headed upstairs. Of course they knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stretched once you were in your room, having missed it a bit. Benny put your bags on your bed for you. “Thanks, Benny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and shed off his jacket. “Course.” He winked at you. He slipped out of your room to head to the guest room, leaving you blushing. You sighed and covered your face, willing your heart to get over it. It would never happen!!</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dinner had been really nice, and you it was honestly a good start to your break. It would have been better with the boys, but you couldn’t complain. Sam and his girlfriend, Jess, arrived around 10 the next morning and it was giving you a cavity how sweet they were. They were the biggest of relationship goals. Dean and Kristy arrived just as lunch was being served, as if his nose </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> food was coming. “Bout time, brotha!” Benny laughed. “Missed you.” He clapped his back as they hugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Dean grinned widely. “Missed you, too.” He added. “Where’s your other half?” He teased as everyone got comfortable. “Figured she would be here, too. Been together long enough.” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Visiting’ family.” Benny told him. “Uncle’s been sick, so she wantsta be there. Told her I’d be there before New Year’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Well, we say hey.” He smiled, everyone making room for them easily. “Hope he gets better soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Benny grinned, everyone falling into conversation after that. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You’d excused yourself to head to bed early, Kristy and Jess were hanging out, John and Mary were watching a movie, and Benny and Dean were outback with a couple beers. Dean tried to get you to stay, but you were honestly ready for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny popped open another round as he sat down next to his best friend. “I ain’t happy, brotha.” He sighed, taking a swig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean arched a brow. “No? What’s going on?” He asked, concerned. “Work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “With Marie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Dean nodded. “Things aren’t going smoothly anymore?” He was honestly surprised. “Thought she was it for you, truthfully.” He glanced at Benny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so, too.” He nodded. “Jus’ don’t feel right no more. We’re always fightin’.” He sighed. “If it’s not one thing it’s anotha’. She was pissed as hell I was comin’ here no matta what. Threw a huge fit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? We’re family!” Dean frowned. “Not cool to not like you spending time with family.” He was pissed. “What the hell did she say? Was there even a reason for her being that way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny groaned. “It’s stupid. She don’t trust your sister. She don’t like that she calls and texts me every once in a while.” He shook his head. “Hates how I call her ‘cher’, says that’s her thing. Pointed out I been callin’ Y/N that since she was a youngin’.” He continued. “She...she told me she’d make me choose if it came down to it.” He seethed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stared at him. “The hell is her problem?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I asked her. Left when she didn’t have an answer. Here I am.” He chuckled sadly and took a gulp of his drink. “Kinda thinkin’ I won’t have a cher to go home to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, dude but maybe that’s a good thing?” Dean asked. “If she’s like that over someone you’ve known since we were kids. You’re family. What’s next, her hating me because I send you stupid pictures I find funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny winced. “Might’ve happened once or another.” He admitted. “Think that’s only because you’re Y/N’s brotha, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. “The decision’s yours, man. But don’t hurt my sister for a chick.” He snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t.” Benny told him. “Promise.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Before you knew it, it was the day after Christmas, and you were loading up your car to head back to school.  You’d have a couple weeks of studying, and that’s all you really looked forward to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you can’t stay another day?” Sam asked, pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sug. One more day.” Benny smiled, arm around Sam. “For us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You poured. “I have work tomorrow.” You sagged. “Or I would.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call in sick.” Sam grinned. “Please?” He gave you his puppy dog eyes. “We won’t see you again until next summer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna pay my bills, big brother?” You teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would if you let me.” He said easily. It was clear you hadn’t expected that, your eyebrows shooting up. “It’s true.” He shrugged. “I make enough now to help every so often.” If you wanted to stay, he would help with what you lose from missing work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip, thinking it over. It would be really nice to stay. “Fiiiiiine.” You caved.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Sam and Benny looked happy. Dean came out a moment later to see why you hadn’t left yet. When Sam explained, he went to hug you. “Yes! Another sleepover.” Dean chuckled. “Pillow fight?!” He lifted you up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pillow fight. And then I’ll braid Sammy’s hair.” You grinned. “Oh, I think I still have some beads, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I asked for that, huh?” Sam chuckled. “I guess I’ll deal with that.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You were sneaking into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of wine while everyone slept. It wasn’t something you did often, just for the taste and special occasions. It was quiet, but even then you didn’t hear Benny walk in. You gasped as a hand covered your mouth, hiding a scream. “Jus’ me.” He chuckled. “Didn’t want you to wake the whole neighborhood.” He teased as he let you go. You turned and slapped his arm. “Whatcha doin’ up, Cher?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shrugged. “Just getting me a drink. Want one?” You offered. “Or get you a beer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try this fancy stuff.” He smiled. “We can sit out back?” He offered. “Can grab a blanket if ya get cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea made you flush. “Sure. I’ll be right out.” You went to grab a throw from the back of the couch.  Once everything was gathered, you found yourself sipping your drink while leaning into Benny as you shared the throw. “You’re warm. As always.” You chuckled. “No electricity needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed your shoulder. “Yeah, you always stuck with me in the winter time back in the day.” He teased. “Seems nothin’s changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all grown up now.” You said softly. “That’s changed.” And you didn’t get to see him all the time. As life went on, you knew he’d have a family and probably travel back home less and less. It hurt your heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He agreed. “But you’ll always be my favorite Winchester.” He said playfully. “I’ll always come see you. Wherever you’re at.” He leaned his head on the top of your head. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ll do your best. I just want you to be happy.” You said softly. You finished your wine and shifted to put the glass next to you before curling back into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He said quietly. “I want me to be happy, too.” He pulled you closer. “I want you the happiest, though.” His voice was soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grew warmer. “Thanks, Benny.” You said simply. In the morning saying goodbye wouldn’t make you happy, but that was life. He’d go home to Marie soon. Your mind traveled and you could see them getting married. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could hear the gears turnin’.” He chuckled. “What’s on your mind, Cher?” He moved so you could look at each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed. “Nothing.” You looked away. “Just missed you a lot. And then I’ll have to say bye tomorrow.” You shrugged a shoulder. “Probably won’t see you again until next Christmas unless you visit next summer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “Didn’t know you missed me that much, sug. I can drop by sooner than the summer?” He offered. “Valentine’s day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “I know you’re being silly because I know you’ll have plans that day. But maybe at the end of February?” You suggested. “Depending on school, though. And work.” There was no telling how busy either of you would be. “Could always facetime or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I could do that. Don’t wanna see you so sad.” He tapped your cheek gently. “Always hated that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled softly. “You were always my hero saving me from crying.” You shook your head, resting on his chest, savoring the moment. “Like when my date to the homecoming dance in 8th grade left me at the damn gym so you came and got me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Such an ass.” He mumbled. “I was ready to beat some sense into him.” He shook his head. “Then I was reminded it would have been frowned upon since I was in high school at the time.” He rubbed your back. “Any boys I need to do that to now? You don’ talk about relationships much.” He mused. “Never heard ya mention any recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have anything going on in that sense.” You said shyly. “I’m sure Dean would have teased me the entire time I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all would.” He chuckled. “You’re still young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” You agreed, figuring he still saw you as the baby. Hell, even Dean called you the ‘baby’ at times still. At least now you were an adult. It was something you hoped they would’ve grown out of. “I think I’ll head to bed.” You said suddenly. “I’ve got a really long drive tomorrow, and I don’t wanna be tired.” You both stood at the same time. “Thanks for sitting with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course.” He pulled you close in a hug. “What time ya leavin’ tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably right after breakfast.” You nodded. It was a very long drive, and you didn’t want to wind up driving into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He sighed. “I’ll make sure to be up early so I get to say bye.” He promised, not wanting to say bye just yet himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” You looked up at him. “Thank you.” You kissed his chin. Before anything else was said, you slipped away, wrapping the throw around you as you went inside. Benny stayed outside for a longer time. You went straight to your room, wanting to curl up in bed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dean sighed as they watched you leave. “You shoulda told her man.” He shook his head. “For all you know we’ll get a text next month saying she met some dude at school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny shrugged a shoulder. “I dunno.” He said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told her what?” Sam asked. “Something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny looked over. “Just thinking of breaking up with Marie.” He said it as if it was nothing. “Had a long talk with Dean the other night about it. Seems it’s comin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded. “I understand. Maybe tell Y/N soon.” He agreed. “I know she’d be supportive.” Part of him understood not telling you, but at the same time...why didn’t he? The two of you were close. “Can I ask what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny nodded. “She wasn’t very nice about Y/N. Didn’t trust her. Put some perspective into things for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at Sam and nodded, mouthing ‘b-word.’ He watched Sam get angry at that. “What the hell?” Sam furrowed his brows. “Surprised you didn’t leave her on the spot.” He admitted. It was obvious to everyone how the two of you felt about each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. That’s why I have to make it right and leave her.” Benny sighed. “Not lookin’ forward to it.” He crossed his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be worth it, man.” Dean nodded. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You groaned as you rolled over, looking for your phone. “Who the hell is calling meeee?” You huffed. You slid the answer button once you found it. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sugar.” Benny said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That woke you up, making you sit up, blinking sleep from your eyes. “Benny? Is everything okay?” You couldn’t think of any time he’d called you so late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to hear your voice.” He said. “Wanted to talk to ya. I’m sure you heard from the boys that I broke up with Marie before New Years.” Which has been a month ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ran your hand through your hair. “Yeah, Dean told me.” You yawned. “How’ve you been holding up? I know you were really into her.” Was he calling because he was still upset and just needed to talk? You tried to listen to see if he was drinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was. First when we got together.” He explained. “But towards the end I knew she wasn’t the one. You home, Cher?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made you sleepily chuckle. “Of course I’m home. Where else would I be?” You teased. “It’s Tuesday night and I have class at ten am.” Of course, he didn’t know your class schedule, but still. Usually, weeknights equaled a class the next morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just’ making sure you’re alone.” He chuckled. “Wanna open the door for me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took you a moment to register what he’d said but you all but fell out of bed trying to get up. You’d only been in this apartment like two weeks, having gotten tired of dorm life. So the only ones who had this address were the boys and your parents. You made your way to the front door and undid the lock and the deadbolt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned once it was open. “Heya.” He hung up the phone. “Nice place you got.” He made an ‘oof’ sound as you hugged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never in a million years thought you’d show up here!” Especially when it was snowing out- like...a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted you. “Had to. Just woke up this morning. Knew what I had to do.” He closed the door behind him with ease. “Missed you.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you, too.” You stepped back slightly, running your hand through your hair. “But you traveled all those hours to tell me you missed me?” You grinned. It made your heart skip a beat. “Oh my god! Please tell me you didn’t drive your damn bike in this weather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed softly. “Not the bike.” He assured. “And I came to tell you that I missed you...and other stuff. Mind if I get comfy?” He had a backpack slung over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Want me to make us some coffee? Sorry, no beer here.” You chuckled. “Neither me, nor my rarely here roommate, can buy it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee will do.” He smiled, so glad he came this way. He shuffled around once you pointed to the bathroom and got out of his slightly wet clothes. He wasn’t a fan of the cold, and was happy when he was dry and warm. He went back to you quickly and took a gulp of coffee. “Mm, better.” He kissed your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You moved so that you were sitting on the counter, blowing on your mug so you could sip it. “So, what’s this ‘other stuff’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at you. “I know you’ve had a bit of a crush on me…” Your cheeks turned bright red as you looked down. He gently put a finger under your chin to make you look at him. “Jus’ wondered if you still had one or if you moved on.” He asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mouth opened and closed a few times. “Seriously?” You breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yeah.” He said simply. “Wish I didn’t take so damn long to ask, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chuckled in disbelief. “I’m dreaming.” You rubbed your face. “There’s no way you’re actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>in my kitchen</span>
  </em>
  <span> asking me this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Sorry to break it to you. I’m as real as they come.” He promised you. “You still haven’t answered my question.” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks felt like they were literally on fire. “Nope. Haven’t moved on.” You managed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Does that mean I get to kiss ya now?” He smirked. “Don’t faint on me.” He laughed as you slapped his chest. “Because I’d really like to.” He cupped your cheek, his other hand taking your coffee and putting it off to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” You sighed. You’d figure the rest out later if you needed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny leaned forward to gently kiss you, feeling you put your hands on his waist. He put as much feelings as he could into it. “M’sorry I took so long.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make up for it.” You grinned and kissed him again, feeling like you were flying. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You swatted Benny’s hand, chuckling. “Stop eating all the snacks! Or Dean’s gonna whine he’s starving until dinner.” You teased him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him. Your pie bites are the best thing on earth.” He stole another one, smiling at you as he chewed. “Not as sweet as you, sugar.” He flirted, smirking as you still blushed after four years of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky you’re cute.” You pouted. Hearing the doorbell, you shoo’d him out of the kitchen. “Go attend to our guests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am.” He winked at you before rushing out. Soon you heard laughter and voices of your family. You smiled to yourself, setting everything on a tray to carry out. Once you made your way in, your oldest brother cornered you for the best pick of snacks first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello to you too, De.” You snorted. “Nice to see you, too. How are you?” You teased as he looked at you with some food in his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing now.” He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for my fiancé.” Kristy sighed and helped you with the tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “I’m sorry you’re attached to him now.” You teased your brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned and hugged you once the tray was down. “Love the house.” You and Benny had taken things quicker than her and Dean but everyone was supportive. “Thanks for having us over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hugged her back. “Of course! It’s a housewarming, can’t have that without family.” You chuckled. “Sammy and Jess should be here soon. They’re dropping Chelsea off at Jess’s parents for the night. And we all know it’ll take Sam an hour to say goodbye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe two.” She giggled. “Need any help?” She offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Beer, Dean?” You asked him. Your parents were stopping at the store on the way, likely for flowers or something, and hopefully would be there soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please and thanks.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got your favorite, brotha.” Benny promised. The two sat down and got comfortable as you and Kristy went to get drinks. He put on the game that happened to be that day as background noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a nice house.” Dean smiled at his best friend. “And my sister looks happy so you’re still on the good list.” He chuckled. “At least now you won’t have to keep driving out to see her.” He pointed out. For awhile he still lived out where he’d gone to school while you finished up your degree, then you’d been staying with your parents while you house hunted...which took a bit. It was something hard to navigate, but the two of you made it work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock knock!” Mary’s voice came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked in, handing Benny a beer, a water in your other hand for you. “Mom!” You went over to hug her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hugged you tight. “My baby! So grown up.” She said as if she hadn’t seen you a couple days ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mary.” John sighed, holding a house plant. “You’ll never get rid of her now.” He teased you, pulling you into a one armed hug once your mother let go. “Your mom said every new home needs a plant. You’ll notice that we now have none.” He raised an eyebrow at her. “Can keep kids alive...not plants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “Hopefully I can keep it alive.” He set it down in an open area. “Thank you guys. Want anything to drink? Beer, juice, water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water for me.” Mary smiled as John said beer. “Not a far way home to drive.” She said excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we expect daily visits, Mrs. Winchester?” Benny grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know to call me mom by now.” She pinched his cheek as she passed. “Should have told you to call me that years ago!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I agree.” He winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were so happy that you and Benny were together now, and even more so that he had always been family in the eyes of your parents and brothers. Sitting down, you smiled up at him when he put his arm around your shoulders. He beamed lovingly at you and kissed your head. “Now to wait for Sammy and Jess.” You chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully he’s here soon. Food will be gone!” Dean grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny shook his head. “Ain’t eatin’ dinner without them.” He pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean pouted as you nodded in agreement. “Fine. Stick with his side then.” He shook his head. “Thought you’d stick with me. Denying your favorite brother food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” You smiled. “He’s got manners.” You rubbed Benny’s arm. “And you won’t starve. You’ve eaten most of the snacks already.” You chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll survive until dinner. Speaking of, I tried your spaghetti recipe, mom. The one with that like is so cheesy the sauce turns stringy and almost orange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be great!” She beamed proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Benny squeezed you. “Dream come true, that Winchester cooking.” He grinned. “Now your poor momma can get a break.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I’ll be more help for the holidays.” You giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? The best Winchester brother has arrived.” Sam’s voice came. Jess walked in behind him, chuckling. “Sorry I’m late. Chels wanted a lot of hugs before we left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blame our daughter.” Jess giggled, going to hug you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you guys showed up. Dinner?” Dean stood. “Please say yes. Sis made mom’s spaghetti.” He told Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You playfully rolled your eyes. “You don’t even know if it’ll be good. You’re like a bottomless pit. Lord help Kristy if you two ever have a son.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m putting money into our savings.” Kristy grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Benny’s just as bad!” Dean blushed. “Never seen you mention his eating habits.” He gave you a mock glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my honey.” You said cutely. “And he does kinda help pay for the food he eats soooo.” Taking Benny’s hand, you stood up. “Help me set the table?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course.” He kissed your hand and eagerly went to help you. Everyone always thought you two were adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary smiled at John. “I’m glad they finally got there.” She chuckled. “She’s had her eyes on him for years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” John agreed. “Knew they were meant to be.” He said proudly. “He’s had a soft spot for her since day one.” He nodded. “I think she was more upset about him going off to college than Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded. “Oh, yeah. She was near tears.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean huffed. “Offended.” He muttered. “But it’s true.” He caved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re ready!” Your voice came. A moment later you could hear everyone coming into the dining  room. “I hope it came out okay.” You blushed. “I honestly just bought the garlic bread and put it in the oven. I was not attempting two homemade things in one day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be amazing.” Mary assured you, everyone nodding along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We also have cake for dessert.” Benny smiled. “Chocolate and peanut butter.” He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice cream?” Dean smirked, hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” You giggled. “Wouldn’t want a pouting Dean.” You all sat down once things were set. “I grew up with you. I know how to keep him from being grumpy. I can write you a list.” You teased Kristy, as you’d ‘offered’ before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really need that to put on the refrigerator.” She nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Dean spoke but quickly grew quiet as he ate a few bites. “Almost as good as mom’s.” He told you after a few minutes. “Maybe with practice you can match her, but for now- mom is the best.” He stuck his tongue out at you. “Sorry, sis.” You could tell he was messing with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost is what I wanted to achieve.” You stuck your tongue back out at him. “So thank you.” Everyone chuckled at that. You were proud everyone seemed to enjoy your dish and excitedly when to get the cake when it was ready. You’d written a message on it while Benny showered before everyone showed up, and then put it back in the box. You were excited as you brought it to the center of the table. “Honey, want to cut it for us?” You asked sweetly, your heart hammering in your chest from excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, having brought the gallon of ice cream from the outside freezer. He set it down before taking the knife and getting ready to cut it. He blinked and stared at it a moment, everyone watching as tears filled his eyes. John leaned over to look at the cake. “Well, shit.” He grinned. The second almost everyone understood, the girls cheered. Benny and Mary were both crying as Benny lifted you and spun you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was still cleaning his plate and was a second late on understanding. He looked like a deer in the headlights for a moment. “Congratulations!” He beamed. “I call being the cool uncle!” He looked at Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sniffled as Benny kissed you. “Happy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over the moon, Cher!” He chuckled, wiping his eyes. “How long you known?” He asked, still grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple weeks. My first appointment is next week, but I’m probably about 10 weeks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe it. “I’m so damn happy.” He fist bumped the air. He kissed all over your face, making you laugh. “I’m gon’ be a daddy!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>